<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talkin' Dirty by erisgregory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312883">Talkin' Dirty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory'>erisgregory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is new at Hale Investing. He's far from home in the Big Apple and so he calls Scott every day to tell him how bad he wants his boss in vivid detail. Little does he know that Derek can hear all of it because he's a werewolf! That also might explain why Derek is so weird all the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talkin' Dirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from a tumblr prompt:Derek is the new guy (school, work, where ever). Stiles always whisper inappropriate things to his friend about him (“god, I want to climb him like a tree,” etc.) Stiles tries to befriend Derek but Derek acts so weird around him and he doesn’t understand why. If only stiles knew Derek has werewolf hearing...</p><p>I took a little creative license here but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, Scotty, you don’t understand this man’s ass, I swear to god. I keep picturing him in lacy thongs. I’m sorry but it’s true, no I just… gotta go!” Stiles hung up on Scott as fast as he could as soon as he heard Erica’s heels on the tile outside his office. </p><p>He’d only been there two weeks so he didn’t want to be caught using the phone for personal calls while he was on the clock, but Scott had called to remind him of their standing “date” for X-box and trash talk which they maintained even though Stiles had moved to New York and Scott was still in Beacon Hills. It was hard but they were managing and Scott was going to come up for the weekend sometime soon, so at least there was that.</p><p>Still, he didn’t need to be on the phone and he knew it. So he hoped they weren’t actually monitoring his calls or something.</p><p>Stiles was hired as Derek Hale’s personal assistant and he had a desk in the outer office where he greeted clients for Derek and answered the phone. He handled scheduling for the most part, though Erica had a lot of input for a receptionist. Stiles had learned to listen to her though because she used to have his job and now she was overseeing both Laura and Derek’s clients. It wasn’t exactly streamlined yet, but he thought he was beginning to understand how things worked at Hale Investing.</p><p>“Stiliinski.” Erica greeted him as she came into the room, shutting the door behind her. “I wanted to let you know that Derek’s one o’clock is an essential client. He’s been with Derek since the beginning, and he’s used to special treatment.” She handed over a bottle of whiskey the likes of which Stiles had never seen. This was no Jim Beam like he was used to. This was the good stuff.</p><p>“The glasses are in the cabinet.” She pointed to the cabinet under the window and Stiles nodded.</p><p>“Gotcha.” He told her. She smirked at him and then left. </p><p>There was time enough for him to have a quick bite at his desk and then Derek’s special client was there, a Mr. Argent. Stiles poured the whiskey and pretended to know how to schmooze a client and finally, Derek rescued him and took Mr. Argent back.</p><p>The rest of the day was mostly typing letters and emails, so he texted Scott and when the office closed, Stiles stayed to finish since he was something of a slow typer still. He was already better, but not quite up to speed yet. Some days he wondered why he’d even thought to take this job. Really it was all Cora’s doing. She attended night classes with Stiles and insisted her brother needed someone like him around. And the pay couldn’t be beaten, so Stiles had jumped at the chance.</p><p>The fact that Derek Hale had turned out to be the hottest man Stiles had ever seen including porn might have also had something to do with why he ended up taking the job. He’d told Scott that first day that he wanted to climb the man like a tree. </p><p>He wanted to do dirty unspeakable things to Derek, and he told them all to Scott who was long-suffering but had to put up with it because he’d told Stiles all sorts of stuff about Kira that Stiles had never wanted to know.</p><p>“I can never tell if I want to eat his ass or suck his dick more,” Stiles told Scott the next day on his lunch break. “Because that ass definitely deserves to be worshipped, but the idea of getting down on my knees for him really does it for me.”</p><p>Scott was loudly objecting but Stiles pressed on. “His ass is obscene and I can only imagine how great his dick is, but Scott, I gotta send you a picture of this guy. He’s like model hot. Like movie star hot. Porn hot. Like a god walking among men in a business suit and tie. I can’t take it. I’ve jerked off so many times this week I’m afraid it’ll fall off if I keep going.</p><p>“Stiles.” Derek’s voice came over the intercom and it sounded strained. </p><p>“Sorry, it’s the boss!” He told Scott as he hung up. He still had fifteen minutes left on his lunch break, but Derek sounded like he really needed something so Stiles quickly folded up the rest of his lunch and stashed it away.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Hale?” He asked as he pushed the intercom button.</p><p>“Could you come here please?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Sure.” Stiles dusted off his hands and went to the door that separated him from Derek. It was a massive mahogany thing. Stiles could never hear anything that went on inside Derek’s office it was so thick. It was a little on the heavy side too so he pulled it open slowly and stepped into Derek’s office.</p><p>“What can I do for you?” Stiles asked.</p><p>Derek was looking down at the paper in his hands as Stiles stepped up closer to his massive desk.</p><p>“I need you to go over these letters. They’re good, but a little too formal for these particular clients. See if you can make them sound a little more natural for me.” he said, his voice a little more on the stern side than Stiles was used to.</p><p>“You got it, boss,” Stiles said and he reached for the papers.</p><p>Derek didn’t look up even as he passed the paper to Stiles. He’d been like that from the beginning. No matter how friendly Stiles tried to be, Derek was distant. That shouldn’t have made him sexier, but he was a mystery and there was nothing sexier to Stiles than a mystery.</p><p>The next day Stiles brought coffee for Derek, black with two sugars, the way he liked, and Derek just motioned for him to set it on the desk. Stiles did, but then he leaned his hip on Derek’s desk and took a sip of his own coffee. The phone lines didn’t go live for another ten minutes and he wanted to try and break through Derek’s tough exterior. They could at least be friends, right?</p><p>“So, it’s starting to get pretty cold out there, huh?” Stiles asked in his most easy-going tone.</p><p>Derek just grunted. So the weather was a no go. </p><p>“Yeah, I had to buy a big coat because while it does get cold where I’m from, it doesn’t get down to freezing like this very often.” He continued.</p><p>Derek finally looked up from his laptop. “Is there something you need?” He asked shortly.</p><p>“Uh, no, no, just making small talk I guess,” Stiles admitted. He chuckled but Derek was already back to work so Stiles slipped out and headed to his own desk. Well, there was always lunch, he thought.</p><p>Scott was busy at lunch so Stiles called Lydia. She was in between classes at MIT and dying for all of the latest gossip from back home. Stiles relayed what he could from Scott and then dove into catching her up on all his drama. Like how hot his boss was and how unfair it was that he apparently wanted nothing to do with Stiles.</p><p>“No, he’s hotter than that. I swear. Jordan Parrish in uniform is hot, I’ll give you that, but this guy is dirty hot. Like dress him up in a maid’s costume and bend him over the dining table hot. Or give him clandestine blow jobs under his desk at work hot. He’s going to be the death of me, I can barely focus on my work just knowing he’s right behind that big door of his. All alone. And no one is worshipping that body of his for him. I could be doing that, Lyds. I want to be doing that.” Stiles rambled on for another five minutes before Lydia had to go.</p><p>When Derek came out his face was flushed and when Stiles asked if he wanted something from the deli he didn’t answer at all. Not even his usual grunt! Stiles was exasperated but determined. He was going to make Derek his friend one way or another. And then if they just happened to turn into friends that had benefits that would be cool. Or if Derek were to then fall for him the way he was doing with Derek, even better. So what if Derek was his boss?</p><p>Two days later Stiles was heading home at the same moment Derek was and they found themselves reaching the elevator at the same moment it pinged open. There was no one currently in it and Stiles wanted to fist bump the universe because Derek would be his captive audience for twenty floors!</p><p>But then Derek gaped at him and turned on his heel and headed back to the office. He must have just remembered that he forgot something. Stiles got on the elevator and thought about holding it a minute to see if Derek came back, but then gave in and let the door close. He went home, his head buzzing with ways to break the ice with Derek.</p><p>Stiles started being better at anticipating Derek’s needs. First, it was coffee every morning, which Derek finally started thanking him for. Next, he installed Grammarly on his laptop so he would be a better letter and email writer. Then came lunch runs and asking Derek every day about the clients that were expected in. Derek seemed to take all of this in stride, still avoiding looking Stiles directly in the eye. Sometimes he would get clumsy and spill his coffee on his tie and Stiles always had a spare for him. That usually happened at lunch so Stiles would sometimes just check on him once he was off the phone.</p><p>On Friday he went to check on Derek after lunch and found him pacing by his window. He was out of breath and red all the way up to his ears. Stiles was afraid he was having some sort of heart event and begged him to sit and drink some water.</p><p>Still, Derek kept his distance no matter how hard Stiles tried. Erica had taken to laughing at his antics as if they were hopeless and stupid, which made Stiles try all the harder.</p><p>Saturday Scott flew in for his weekend visit. It was amazing. They played X-box and drank energy drinks and ate too much Chinese food. Then on Sunday, they did the tourist shit that Scott wanted and they ended up eating hot dogs in Central Park for dinner. It was perfect. Stiles could hardly let go of him at the airport before work on Monday. They stood holding each other for the longest time.</p><p>Once he was back at work, Stiles felt like all the wind was taken out of his sails. He missed Scott terribly. It wasn’t just Scott either, he missed home, missed his dad, and having Scott visit helped but also didn’t in a weird way.</p><p>Stiles was so out of it he didn’t even notice Derek standing awkwardly in front of his desk until he cleared his throat.</p><p>He startled and flailed a moment before gaining his composure. “Oh my god, you can’t just sneak up on people! You scared me to death!” Stiles told him.</p><p>Derek was looking at him funny. It was sort of a pinched look, almost as if he smelled something bad. Stiles resolved to check his pits after Derek left, though he was sure he’d used deodorant after his shower that morning.</p><p>Still, Derek didn’t talk. “Is there something I can help you with?” Stiles asked as gently as possible. He didn’t know why, but he felt it was important not to spook Derek any more than he obviously already had. For some reason.</p><p>At last, Derek seemed to shake himself.</p><p>“No. No. It’s fine. I um,” Derek swallowed and looked around. “Did you grab coffee this morning?” He asked and he looked so uncomfortable at having to ask that Stiles actually felt bad. He hadn’t grabbed their coffees, he’d forgotten!</p><p>“No, I’m so sorry. I had uh, a friend visit me from back home and he had an early morning flight so I guess it just sort of slipped my mind. I’m so sorry, I can go back out right now.” Stiles made to stand up but Derek motioned for him to sit.</p><p>“I’ll be alright.” He said, and he sounded so dejected that Stiles wanted to crawl under his table and die. This was no way to get Derek to like him. Get him used to morning coffee and then just take it away? Now he’d be back to drinking the swill they had in the breakroom.</p><p>He wanted to say something else, but Derek was already closing the door behind him, literally shutting the conversation off. Stiles decided then and there that he would make it up to Derek one way or another.</p><p>At lunch Stiles asked for Derek’s order, bringing it to him with a smile that Derek didn’t return. It’s not that he was being unfriendly per se, but he just seemed so unapproachable. He had no idea how Erica did it. They were clearly on good terms and he’d often seen Erica smiling as she left the inner office.</p><p>He sat back at his desk and looked down at his sandwich dejectedly. Thankfully Scott called and that was the perfect distraction.</p><p>“You see, I have to make a plan now. Nothing I’ve tried so far has worked and the more he plays hard to get the more I want him. I just want to know him. I want to be his friend.” Stiles complained.</p><p>“You want more than that though, right? I mean I have been actually listening to you the past few weeks. Maybe you’re taking the wrong tack here.” Scott was right, Stiles thought. Probably. Though if he did the wrong thing it could spell disaster, so he needed to be careful.</p><p>“I just want to ride him into the sunset, you know? I need it. I need his dick, Scott. You have no idea what it’s like seeing him every day and smelling his fantastic cologne and sharing space with him. I’m dying a slow and painful death. Death by blue balls.” Stiles whined.</p><p>“Don’t lie, I can practically hear the lie over the phone. You like him. Like really like him. You want to date him.” Scott said with a laugh.</p><p>“That’s mean. Of course, I like him. Of course, I want to date him. I want it all. The whole thing. The flowers and dinners and making out and wild monkey sex. All of it.” Stiles admitted.</p><p>“And love.” Scott prompted.</p><p>Stiles sighed. “And love. Yeah. I feel like he’s already broken my heart though so maybe this whole thing is pointless. He doesn’t even hardly look at me.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ask him out? Just be direct. Unless, are there any rules about dating in your office?” Scott wondered.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so, but he’s my boss! He could fire me. He could write me up for sexual harassment. And all I wanted was to marry him and his fine ass and have his babies and--”</p><p>“You realize you can’t actually have his babies right? You’d need a woman for that.” Scott was too practical. Didn’t he know how bad off Stiles was right now? How far gone he was?</p><p>“Scott…”</p><p>“If you’re not willing to be direct about it, then I guess you’re back to square one,” Scott said.</p><p>“Square one. Yeah, sounds about right. Okay, gotta go, time to get back to work, and back to fantasizing about pleasing my future husband to be.” Stiles said his goodbyes and hung up.</p><p>He was just pulling up his latest email for Derek when the intercom buzzed.</p><p>“Mr. Stilinski, I need to see you in my office. Now.” Derek said and he didn’t sound very happy.</p><p>Stiles swallowed a lump of fear that had gathered in his throat and headed for his office. He pushed the door open and stepped in. Derek motioned for him to close the door so he did and it felt very final. Was he being fired? He wasn’t sure what he’d done, but he had a feeling he was about to find out.</p><p>“Please, sit,” Derek said, gesturing to the chair across his desk.</p><p>“I’d rather stand if that’s okay,” Stiles answered on instinct.</p><p>“It is not. I need to talk to you and I don’t want to crane my neck up while I do so.” Derek pointed at the chair and Stiles sat even though he felt like he might shake right off the edge and onto the floor. He had no idea what had him in trouble.</p><p>“Who is this friend who visited you this weekend?” Derek asked, staring straight at Stiles.</p><p>Stiles felt his mouth fall open. “What? Why are you asking?”</p><p>“I have a very good reason for asking, which I will explain, but I want an answer first,” Derek said.</p><p>Stiles couldn’t really argue with that. “That’s Scott, my best friend from back home.” He said, wringing his hands in his lap. This was the longest Derek had ever looked him in the eye and it was unnerving.</p><p>“Huh. The one you talk to during lunch, right?” Derek leaned back in his chair, seemed to think better of it, and leaned forward on to his desk instead.</p><p>“Why is that important?” Stiles asked, curious, and afraid of the answer. Then he realized there was no way Derek should know that Stiles spent his lunch break on the phone with someone. They must have the phones tapped or something! But then Derek said the last thing Stiles was expecting.</p><p>“Because you came in today smelling like an alpha werewolf and I had to know who he was and if he might be a threat to you,” Derek said plainly.</p><p>“What?” Stiles felt like the room was tilting off-axis.</p><p>Derek grinned then and flashed blue eyes at Stiles and Stiles almost fell off his seat. “Holy god!” He flailed a bit before regaining his composure.</p><p>“So you’re a, yeah, and that means, oh my god. You’ve been listening to me this whole time!”</p><p>“A werewolf. And yes, I have. Which is what we really need to talk about next.” Derek said seriously.</p><p>Stiles could feel it coming. He was getting fired. If he was lucky. If not he was being brought up on sexual harassment charges, which he totally deserved oh god. He deflated and tried to disappear into the leather of his seat.</p><p>A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and Derek called for the person to enter. It was Erica and she was grinning at Stiles. “So it’s all out in the open now huh? Finally.” She heaved a long-suffering sigh. Then Erica sat on the corner of the desk and slid a paper in front of Stiles. </p><p>“We need you to read through this and if you agree, to sign it,” Derek said rather gently Stiles thought, considering the situation. </p><p>Stiles slid it closer and read the title, Consensual Relationship Agreement. His eyes shot up to Derek’s, shocked. “You want me to sign this?” He asked confused. There was something in his chest though, something that felt a little bit like hope.</p><p>Derek smiled then and Stiles just about died looking at his perfectly white teeth. Why were his teeth so cute? “Only if you’re interested in dating me.” He said plainly.</p><p>“Only if I’m interested in dating you? Hell yes!” Stiles practically clapped his hands together in happiness. </p><p>He ran his eyes through the agreement which was simple and straightforward. “Somebody give me a pen already!” He demanded.</p><p>Erica and Derek both laughed and Derek handed over a pen. He signed it with a flourish and then grinned at Derek, his heart feeling like it might just burst. He couldn’t believe things were going this way.</p><p>“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Erica said as she walked to the door. “Just remember, werewolf hearing, it’s all around.” She laughed and tapped her ear with her long red fingernail and then she was gone.</p><p>“Hey!” Stiles turned back to Derek and he could feel his cheeks were burning. He was probably all splotchy red at this point. “Can I ask who all is… uh…”</p><p>“Wolfy?” Derek supplied and it surprised a laugh out of Stiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Erica, Laura, Boyd, Isaac, Jess, Sam, and Cora.” Derek rattled the names off and then stood.</p><p>“Wow. So a whole pack. Let me guess, Laura is the alpha?” Stiles wondered.</p><p>Derek nodded. “She is. But I don’t particularly want to talk about my sister or my pack right now.” He said, and his voice had taken on an edge that was doing things to Stiles’ insides.</p><p>“No?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>He came around the desk and stood next to Stiles’ chair looking down at him, his arms crossed.</p><p>“What, uh, did you want to talk about then?” Stiles asked. If his voice shook just the tiniest bit then he couldn’t really be blamed for it, could he?</p><p>“We could talk about lacy thongs or you climbing me like a tree, but I prefer to discuss whether you prefer to eat my ass or suck my dick more,” Derek said all of this with a straight face that left Stiles gaping once more.</p><p>“No fair! I had no idea you could hear me saying those things!” </p><p>Derek had the nerve to laugh then, and Stiles wanted to pout, but suddenly Derek was pulling him up out of the chair by his tie and crushing their lips together. The kiss was electric and Stiles could feel it all the way to his toes. My god, the man was talented with his tongue and not at all afraid to use his teeth to drive Stiles mad.</p><p>He pulled back and looked into Stiles’ eyes. “I really ought to make you wait until at the very least we’ve had one date, but you’ve been driving me crazy for weeks.” </p><p>Stiles had his hands up around Derek’s broad shoulders holding him close. “I don’t care about dates right now. We can worry about that later.” </p><p>Derek nodded. “Okay, yeah. Agreed.” He bent to kiss Stiles once more, biting along his lower lip and tangling their tongues together until Stiles could no longer breathe.</p><p>When they finally parted Derek asked, “What do you want? Right now. I’ll do anything. Just use that sinful tongue of yours to tell me what it is you want.”</p><p>It was obvious to Stiles that he was blushing, and why he should blush now after having said all of those things to Scott, Stiles didn’t know, but he wanted to give Derek what he wanted too so he said, “I want to suck your cock and then I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me. Hard.” Saying it directly to Derek’s face was different than saying it behind his back, but it was also empowering. Derek’s cheeks pinked up too so he’d have to remember how much Derek liked dirty talk.</p><p>“Do it,” Derek said simply.</p><p>Stiles dropped slowly to his knees and began unfastening Derek’s belt, then his fly, and then he was pushing Derek’s pants down until they pooled around his ankles. He wore black boxer briefs and he was already hard, the tip just edging out of the top of his underwear. Stiles’ mouth watered and he leaned forward to suckle at it, teasing Derek until Derek’s legs trembled. </p><p>Derek was the one who shoved his briefs down out of the way. Then he slid his hands into Stiles’ hair and guided him down over his cock. He set a pace for Stiles, which Stiles loved. He’d imagined Derek like this, forceful but gentle at the same time. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it, but he was careful with Stiles too.</p><p>“God, your mouth. It should be illegal.” Derek moaned above him and Stiles worked his tongue up the underside of him, lapping at the head and tonguing the slit before sucking him back down. He couldn’t take all of Derek, but he almost could and he knew how to swallow around him to make it really good. Before long Derek was wrenching him off, panting, sweat gathered at his temples and he just looked wrecked. </p><p>“I’m gonna come if you keep that up and I believe you wanted me to fuck you over my desk.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, yeah.” Stiles agreed. He probably looked as wrecked as Derek. His jaw was already sore and he’s knees were protesting, but other than that he felt amazing.</p><p>“Lock the door,” Derek commanded softly as he began stripping out of his suit. </p><p>“Jesus,” Stiles said, watching him without shame as he headed to the door.</p><p>“Derek will do.” </p><p>“Did you just make a joke?” Stiles asked with a laugh, but he did lock the door. Then he began stripping out of his shirt and tie and finally his shoes and pants and it was Derek’s turn to stare.</p><p>It made Stiles feel a little self-conscious until Derek came over and pulled him close and whispered, “You’re gorgeous.” </p><p>He lifted Stiles so that Stiles had to wrap his legs around Derek and hold on to his neck. He was taken and deposited on the edge of the desk and Derek cupped his face between his hands. “Do I have to do the bending you over part, or can we do it like this, so I can see you?”</p><p>“Like this. Like this.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically and pulled Derek in for another kiss. </p><p>Derek had to lean over the desk and fumble around but he found a packet of lube and a condom he’d been carrying around and shyly showed Stiles what he had. It was such a soft side of him that Stiles couldn’t even make fun, he just kissed Derek again.</p><p>It took a little time to stretch Stiles, he’d been without any lovers for a while, but it had been a particularly long time since he’d had a man in his bed. Metaphorically speaking anyway. So Derek took his time, building up to three fingers and twisting them just so until Stiles was a writhing mess begging to be fucked.</p><p>“Please, Derek, please, I need you now!” He cried.</p><p>Ever the gentleman, Derek took pity on him and removed his fingers. For a moment he mourned their loss, feeling empty and wanting more, but then Derek was there pressing into him slowly and oh it was so so good.</p><p>“Fuck, Derek,” Stiles sighed and he wriggled around to get his legs around Derek as he continued to sink into him.</p><p>“Stiles,” Derek grunted but he was all the way in and holding still, letting Stiles get accustomed to his size.</p><p>“Come on, come on.” Stiles huffed, not needing the extra time to adjust. He wanted Derek to move already.</p><p>“You’re just as bossy as I imagined,” Derek observed.</p><p>Stiles huffed a laugh. “Hey, you imagined this?” He asked, curious to know the answer.</p><p>“Hell yeah, you gave me plenty to think about every day,” Derek admitted with a grin. Then he pulled back and snapped his hips effectively shutting Stiles up.</p><p>Derek was powerful and Stiles could tell he held back just a little, keeping his pace even and steady even as Stiles pleaded for harder and faster. He was gentle when Stiles wanted him rough, it was something they could work on though, Stiles decided. </p><p>When they could no longer maintain a kiss, they panted into each other’s mouths, moaning and crying out, heedless of who might be hearing them. Stiles had never felt so good in his life, he was certain. Derek knew just how to angle himself to bump into Stiles’ prostate every time and when he began jerking Stiles off it was a counterpoint to his hips causing Stiles to completely lose control and come before he even realized that’s what was happening. He was flying high as he felt Derek’s hips finally stutter and lose pace. Derek’s eyes flashed and for a moment Stiles was sure he saw fangs, but then Derek was crushing their lips together and coming with a shudder.</p><p>He eased Stiles’ legs down and then slowly pulled out, wrapping the condom in a tissue before tossing it in the trash. Stiles felt shaky and unable to move so Derek helped him dress with soft touches and even softer kisses.</p><p>Before Stiles could even work himself up into nervousness about what it all meant Derek pulled him in close and asked, “Will you go to dinner with me, tonight?”</p><p>“Yes,” Stiles whispered. “I would love that.”</p><p>Getting to know Derek was so much more fun than even Stiles could have imagined. He was witty and charming if a bit on the pessimistic side. He could be jealous, but he admitted when he was in the wrong, and he gave of himself freely. He was a wonder in Stiles’ life and Stiles could only hope that Derek felt the same way.</p><p>They said I love you only two weeks later and both acknowledged that it was way too soon, but they couldn’t help it. Stiles had never truly been in love and Derek had never loved someone with such freedom and trust so it was all very new. Work maybe suffered in the beginning, but they promised each other to keep taking it a day at a time.</p><p>When things got too hectic or they’d been short with each other, they always found a way to take it back to the beginning when Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing and Stiles felt like he might die if he couldn’t have Derek. It worked for them and they were ridiculously happy.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>